


Elias's Collection

by PFDiva



Series: Hawk AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, background jon/martin, background peter/elias, hawk au, mentions of p much everybody in the archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Elias considers his collection, past and present.





	Elias's Collection

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the beginning of what the discord calls the hawk AU. The long and short of it is "What if Elias treated the Magnus Archives folks the way falconers treat their birds?" It's gonna get weird. Go with it.

Elias's collection should be beautiful, elegantly displayed and perfectly tamed. It is not. There are empty spaces where he recently lost Sasha to the Stranger and Tim to death and vengeance, but he is in the process of stealing Daisy from the Hunt by grooming Basira for display. They will have to be kept together, but it's worth the effort. It makes up for the fact that even though he managed to steal Melanie from the Slaughter, he won't be able to hold onto her.

For now, he admires Martin, who is flushed all over, but sweetly obedient in a very suspicious way. (He is going to divorce Peter again if that man doesn't stop trying to steal his collection from right out from under his nose!)

The jewel of his collection, Jonathan Sims, is curled up, sickly and stubborn. He is Becoming. Elias already knows that when his jewel is ready, there will be a contest, competition to see if Jon could become his own owner. He will lose. But the competition will be stark and difficult enough that Elias is already hedging his bets in gentle touches and savory treats.

Jon yearns towards Elias with only a hand placed on his thin, sweat-dampened back, before he remembers himself and hunches in again.

It didn't used to be like this. Once upon a time, Elias's collection could be displayed in elegance and with relative peace. He'd been high on replacing stubborn Gertrude with graceful Jon, Sasha and Tim had supported Jon while Martin kept him distracted enough to accept his fate. Things had been good.

He still had a grudge against the Stranger for ruining everything.


End file.
